Conventionally, in a semiconductor manufacturing device and the other manufacturing devices, in order to prevent a fluid from solidifying on an inner wall of a pipe used to transport the fluid, the pipe is heated by a heater and a temperature of the fluid to be transported inside the pipe is controlled with high accuracy. Such a conventional pipe heating device is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-47581 (PTL 1) and WO 2009/081466 (PTL 2).
FIG. 14 is a perspective view illustrating an example of a conventional pipe heating device. The pipe heating device illustrated in FIG. 14 includes an isothermal heating material 105 surrounding a pipe 106 to be heated, a heating element 103 surrounding isothermal heating material 105, a heat insulating material 102 surrounding heating element 103 to prevent heat from being radiated to the outside, and an outer covering material 101 which fixes a lamination layer including isothermal heating material 105, heating element 103 and heat insulating material 102 on pipe 106. Both ends of outer covering material 101 are attached with a fastener 108. A slit 107 is disposed by cutting through isothermal heating material 105 and heat insulating material 102, and at the opposite side to slit 107, a groove 104 is formed to facilitate the attachment of the heating device to pipe 106.
FIG. 15 is a section view illustrating another example of a conventional pipe heating device. A pipe heater 111 illustrated in FIG. 15 is made up of a plurality of shells formed into a polyhedral structure R fitting a pipe when mounted to surround the pipe. End surfaces of adjacent shells contact each other at a joint surface 113c. An outer wall 113b of a shell is disposed with snap locks 118. Snap locks 118 are disposed on outer wall 113b across joint surface 113c between the adjacent shells. By securing snap locks 118, the adjacent shells are fixed to each other, and pipe heater 111 is mounted around an outer circumferential wall of the pipe.